


Thrown

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [5]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Begging, Biting, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Wanting to brush up on some martial arts for the Police Academy requirements, Reader asks Adachi to be their impromptu sparring partner. Things get unexpectedly out of hand.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Thrown

**Author's Note:**

> Have had this one jotted down since I heard that Japanese police are required to have some kind of martial arts proficiency (as far as I can tell, Taiho Jutsu and either kendo, judo, or aikido). After seeing the amount of grabs, throws, and close quarters judo has, it seemed perfect as the headcanon for Adachi for this prompt. I apologize in advance to any actual judoka out there for inaccuracies.
> 
> Also thank you very much to both of my beta readers for helping to make this not a typo and grammar error filled nightmare!

Adachi was surprised to hear you ask him for help practicing. Really he was more startled by how demanding you sounded while asking. Throughout the time you two had known each other in the Police Academy, you were normally so reserved, far more intent on training and studies than your social life. Yet when you had come to him asking for his help practicing your Judo, it didn’t feel you would take ‘no’ for an answer.

**“Oh, I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to hurt you,”** he tried to excuse, feigning concern. Really he couldn’t care less if you got hurt - it’d be your own damn fault after all. He just didn’t want to extend the effort to help someone else when he was already up to his eyeballs in his own studies and training.

You raised a disbelieving brow at him. **“So what if you do? Not like it’s something any of us aren’t used to already from training,”** you scoffed. You weren’t sure if you should be offended or not that he thought he could hurt you so easily it was a worry.

His lips twitched in brief annoyance, straining to twist themselves into a sneer but refraining. **“Why me? I’m sure someone else is free,”** he managed to keep his relaxed mask, disguising his irritation at your insistence.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes and huff. **“Let’s be real here,** **_you’re_ ** **the top of the class. I want to practice with the best I can - not those idiots.”** You weren’t quite sure if flattery would get you what you wanted, but it _was_ the truth and it couldn’t hurt to try.

The distaste in your voice for your peers was a surprise to him. Sure, you were no social butterfly, but you were always polite to them, almost friendly even when approached. He had never had the feeling before you thought so highly of yourself compared to them. It was intriguing to hear you felt the same way as him in that respect. Not to mention acknowledging the fact he was the best of them was a nice stroke to his ego.

Perhaps it was worth a little effort after all to see what else was hiding beneath that veneer of civility. He pretended defeat with a sigh, throwing a hand up into the air haphazardly. **“Alright, alright, I’ll do it, but you owe me,”** he told you.

You held back the victorious smile that wanted to spread across your lips. You doubted being smug was the right thing to do when he seemed so reluctant to begin with. **“Deal.”**

\-----------------------------------------------------

Standing across from you, both shifting and stretching to prevent any muscle cramping or straining, Adachi let his mind wander. His eyes swept over you as you were distracted by your preparations, dressed just like him in a practice gi that hugged your body just enough not to flap around, but still loose enough to allow free movement. His eyes lingered along the lines of your neck, following the path down the deep vee of the gi until your undershirt cut him off. _‘Maybe this won’t be such a waste,’_ he thought. If nothing else, it gave him an excuse to have his hands all over you. Any ‘slips’ he could brush off as accidental. 

**“Don’t think about going easy on me,”** your jeering voice snapped him out of his head and he finished his own stretches.

It was Adachi’s turn to roll his eyes. Your confidence was cute, he had to admit, but it also made the idea of knocking you down a peg rather enticing. **“Wouldn’t dream of it,”** he shot back with a chuckle.

With that, the air seemed to become heavier, the silence settling over the room almost tangible. You both settled into a proper stance, moving towards one another. Your movements were tentative at first, the both of you grabbing hold of the others’ lapel and sleeve, seeing where you could shift and direct one another to find an opening. Eyes flickered up and down, watching for telltale signs and changes in body language. 

The tenseness was broken abruptly when you jerked down on one arm, jolting forward, turning and thrusting your hip back into his center of mass and starting to kick back with one leg. The bold move was a pleasant surprise to Adachi, but he was prepared for it, reacting almost instinctively and sliding to the side, planting his feet firmly on either side of your reaching leg. He shoved down on your upper body swiftly, hooking one leg around yours and using his new leverage to twist you forward and away. You hit the mat with a thump and an ‘oof’ of breath escaping you.

You blinked up dumbly at Adachi’s face a foot or so above yours, his grin crooked and smug. **“Aggressive. Maybe not the best approach for your size,”** he quipped, before he straightened back up, making no move to help you stand.

You rolled to your feet, trying to ignore the initial loss and his comment. It was back to the cautious grabs and tugs and fighting for position. Again you struck out to break the stalemate, Adachi appearing content to react rather than strike first. You pushed forward, leaning your weight into one side and attempting to hook and sweep with your leg to further the momentum. This time though, it worked, and the pair of you went tumbling to the ground, a resounding ‘smack’ shattering the silence. It was your turn to look smug as you jumped back to your feet. **“You were saying?”** You taunted back.

To your chagrin, Adachi didn’t seem bothered at all by the turning of the tables, simply running a hand through his messy hair and getting to his feet. His lopsided smile was still stuck on his face. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his back, readjusting his gi, which hung further open now from all the push and shove and you found yourself watching the slow motions a bit too intently. It didn’t escape his attention either that your outfit had also shifted, your undershirt riding down, exposing a small peek of cleavage in its wake.

Your bout continued that way for some time, each scoring takedowns on the other, trading taunting verbal jabs back and forth. Though your banter came from different motivations. Adachi’s teasing came from a place of amusement, trying to hide that he was maybe just a _little_ impressed. Yours came from frustration at an inability to completely overcome him, despite knowing practice wasn’t about winning. His kept him calm and grounded, while yours made your form increasingly sloppy. 

Something else had begun to distract you as well. Sometimes Adachi’s grabs and touches were lower than you expected, outside of typical form, usually what allowed you a temporary victory. They seemed out of place for someone of his skill level, almost intentional and always uncannily close to your chest or hips or thighs. In throws ending in a pin or press, he seemed to linger a bit longer than necessary. A tingling heat had made its way to your core gradually and you struggled futilely to shove it away, blaming it on the rush of the fight. Yet with each new tumble or thrust to the ground that had you pressed against one another, it became harder to ignore.

Eventually, both of you began to tire from the battle for dominance of position. Amidst one final grapple, you attempted another sweep, your draining energy and frustration making the strike slower and less precise than you would have liked. Adachi, however, was not yet tired or unfocused enough to miss taking advantage of the opening, hooking one ankle around yours on the inside and ripping the leg out from under you, sending you both to meet the ground once more. You hit the mats hard, this time with Adachi partly on top of you, 

Both winded, neither of you moved at first, and you let your head flop back against the mats tiredly. **“You win, I’ve had enough,”** you begrudgingly admitted, expecting him to let you up and get to his feet.

But he made no move to do so after a moment and you looked up at him quizzically. **“That means you can let me…”** The words died on your tongue at the look that met you.

Gone was the carefree crooked smile or even the wide confident grin. Instead, dark eyes met yours, something like hunger, deep and intense. The ardent expression had you acutely aware of the places he was pressed against you. One hand pinned an arm to the mat, another lingering on your hip, the bare skin of his chest brushing your lapels where his gi had fallen open. His face was closer to yours than you thought, the consuming expression rendering you speechless. Your lips moved wordlessly for a moment as you tried to break free of whatever spell you had fallen under.

You snapped from your frozen lull, reaching up with your free hand and burying it in Adachi’s dark hair and leaning up to crash your lips against his. His response was instant and a noise alike to the rumble of a beast escaped him. His body and hands pressed more firmly into yours, his lips mirroring the hunger in your own. The weariness brought on by your sparring seemed forgotten in the sudden invigorating need to devour one another.

His lips were soft, though his kiss was anything but, melding with yours insistently. A muffled squeak escaped you when his teeth started to worry sharply at your lower lip. A hand enclosed your jaw, trapping it between his thumb and index finger, baring down. You obliged the domineering command quickly, opening your lips so he could plunder your mouth with his tongue. It entered eagerly, trailing over your teeth and fleetingly, teasingly over your tongue before finally tangling with it. 

You weren't sure how long the heavy make out session lasted. The hot press of his body and the thorough ravaging of mouth and lips made you feel a bit dizzy, cloudy. When you finally pulled apart, an obscene ribbon of saliva hung between you for the briefest second. Flushed red and pink surely, your heart hammering in your chest, you caught his stormy eyes once more. The smoldering need in them had only intensified, a stain of pink tinting his face as well. The look made you feel like cornered prey, Adachi the predator greedy to eat you alive.

As you reeled from the lip lock, the charged, competitive atmosphere and attitude from before was gone You remained speechless and almost mesmerized. His expression had turned from collected confidence to what you could only call arrogance. **"So was all that talk about training just an excuse? If you wanted this, you could've just asked, y'know,"** he teased.

Your face reddened further and you strove for your words. Wanting to insist it was _his_ lustful looks that had set you off so this was _his_ fault and _no_ , it _hadn’t_ been an excuse. The angry train of thought and your willingness to speak it died an early death, however, as Adachi lifted a breast from your undershirt, tweaking and rubbing the nipple to attention. Instead of an indignant retort, all that burst from your mouth was a whine, your breath hitching in your throat. **"Aa-Adachi,"** the moan of his name half protest. Your small noises increased when Adachi freed the other breast, giving it the same treatment as its twin.

You weren't sure what had you feeling so sensitive at that moment that just playing with your nipples had you throbbing. Maybe it had to do with the hyperfocus during your match or perhaps Adachi’s feral expression of want had set your senses on edge. Whatever the hell it was you certainly weren't complaining or about to make him stop.

**"Don't you sound so excited already,"** purred Adachi's voice lazily in your ear, his tone low and seductive. **"If I keep going I wonder how loud those cute noises of yours will get,"** he added coyly. **"Tell me, sweetheart, do you want more?"**

Adachi's hands slowed their ministrations at his question, the pads of his fingers brushing barely over your stiff nipples, tormentingly. At last you could string together more than a moan or a gasp of his name. Your indignation had fled, your thoughts driven now by the throbbing wetness mounting between your thighs. **"Please, give me more, Adachi,"** you implored, looking at him through half-lidded eyes 

His crooked grin was back, wide and showing a flash of teeth. His lips returned to yours swiftly, hands continuing to palm and work your breasts. His kiss was sloppier this time, more passionate, spilling over from your lips and trailing off. Along your jawline, your ears, your neck and your collarbone peppering your skin with sharp bites between the kisses. Each bite stung, making your breath catch until he soothed it with his lips and tongue. Working his way even further down, he pushed your gi further aside until it bunched around your elbows. His teeth and tongue replaced his fingertips, just as enthusiastic and even rougher. A hand slunk downwards towards your sash belt, drawing it from its knot. 

Another made its way up, caressing up your neck and cheek before he pushed two fingers past your lips, the digits resting heavily on your tongue and stifling your chorus of bliss. You swept your tongue up against the intrusion before beginning to suck and a pleased hum echoed from the dark-haired man ravaging your chest. He broke away from your chest with a lewd 'pop' to leer up at you. **"That's it, baby, suck them like you'd suck a dick, I'm sure you know how,** " he encouraged bawdily.

He bent back to his task, alternating between the two peaks while his lower hand slid beneath your waistband. You groaned particularly loudly when his fingers pressed tantalizing against your clit through sopping panties. **"Shit, you want it bad, don't you?"** Adachi teased.

Unable to properly answer with his fingers still stuffed in your mouth, you could only stop and try to nod in answer. He pulled his hand back, freeing your tongue. **"I want to hear you say it,"** he crooned, looking up at you from your chest.

You bit down on your lip, hesitant to obey despite your raging body. **"Adachi please,"** you murmured at first, unable to hold his intense gaze.

His harsh grip found your jaw again, forcing your eyes to lock with his. **"What's that? Adachi please… what?"** From the cheshire smile on his face, you could tell he was getting a kick out of making you squirm.

You drew in a quick breath as the words clawed their way up your throat, spilling over your tongue. **"Please touch me, fuck me, I need it."** The indecency of your own words made you feel embarrassed but ever more hot.

**"That's more like it."** The timbre of his voice had sunk more, heavy with need and the self-satisfaction of making you beg further.

He sat back from your thoroughly mauled chest, surveying the flushed coloring of his handiwork through half hooded eyes. You let your glance sweep feverishly across him in turn. His hair was even wilder now, a shoulder of his gi slipped so far open it had begun to fall down. His fingers twitched with anticipation and you could clearly see his erection straining against his pants, demanding it be released.

It was wholly unlike the Adachi you were used to seeing, the top student ever focused in pursuit of his goal. Now his only distraction was the flesh on display before him and the idea of having you writhing beneath him. It was a primal look that sent another unbidden shiver up your spine.

He pulled your pants and underwear away until they too caught around your limbs before returning his hand to your center. With little more preamble, he gathered the wetness on your folds and pushed two fingers inside to the knuckle. You hummed your satisfaction at the pleasant ache as his fingers stretched you.

Your hips bucked with an involuntary start at the touch of his thumb on your clit, rubbing in agonizingly slow circles. You let your head fall back against the mats, your hands digging into them beside you. He curled his fingers inside you, beginning to pump them in time with the same languid pace as the circles of his thumb, brushing a spot that had you quivering.

Your cunt throbbed around him, more tension stirring in your core. You were back to an incoherent stream of gasps and low moans, your only focus the building heat. His lust darkened voice broke through your reverie. **"You keep making faces like that and I might have to find a better use for those pretty lips,"** he warned you. 

His pace quickened unexpectedly, the caress of his fingers and thumb more vigorous. You arched your back and hips towards his touch, the tightness in your gut so close to snapping. **"Oh, oh fuck, Adachi, Adachi!"** You cried out as your orgasm jolted through you like an electric shock, euphoria rippling through your body in its wake. 

Adachi continued to work your cunt through its desperate clenching, looking forward to how it would feel milking his cock instead of his fingers. Your keening and calls of his name grew higher and thinner, bordering on pained as overstimulation set in. Only then did he let his hand still and ease his fingers out of your dripping sex. 

You were far wetter now and he eyed your glistening cunt hungrily as he licked his fingers clean of your release. Not satisfied with just the taste of you on his tongue, Adachi hurriedly undid his belt, sighing in relief at the freedom of his painfully hard dick.

He palmed his aching cock, smearing the beads of precum that had gathered at the head along the length of it, his cock twitching in his grasp. He groaned in anticipation, moving his fingers to the apex of your thighs and spreading you open. He brushed against your slit teasingly at first, oversensitive nerves making you whimper pitifully 

Your choked, breathy moan mingled with Adachi's satisfied one as he thrust inside with one swift, hard stroke of his hips. For a second he made no attempt to move, savoring the feeling and drawing a shaky breath to gather himself. His palms settled on either side of your head, caging you in, his body looming over yours. You ignored the sensitivity of your nerves, your blood burning and your desire willing you to grind your hips against his. Adachi hissed through his teeth, pinning you again with that craving, heated expression. **“Just can’t wait, huh?”** He growled, leaning into you so you were pressed tightly against one another, lips grazing the shell of your ear.

A heavy hand pressed your hips into the mats and he returned the grinding motion, this time at the pace he dictated. It needed to be clear _he_ was in control here. A shudder ran through your form, your walls constricting around him in response to the friction and you cried out again. He couldn’t help but echo your shiver and a curse at the tightness. **"I'll give you what you want... so bad then,"** he ground out, a sudden sharp cant of his hips interrupting his words.

As Adachi set a quick, hard pace, you lapsed further into your lusty haze, begging for more between curses and filthy moans of his name. The hand that had held you down slipped beneath your body, tilting you just so that each stroke of his cock had you crying out louder and louder. 

Another hand groped greedily at your chest, adding to your pleasure growing anew. You were getting close again, teetering on the edge and longing to topple over. You reached between your bodies, fingers finding your abused bundle of nerves and swiping at it desperately. 

The sight of you playing with yourself as he pounded into you was all the more arousing to Adachi. It left him free to chase the hot, wet embrace of your cunt and his own need. **"Fuck, keep touching yourself like that and you're gonna make me cum,"** he cursed at the flutter of your walls. His tempo became more brutal, the impact of his hips on yours sounding obscenely loud. 

His filthy words and the new stimulation in your clit were the final push you needed to crest the peak. **"Fuck, fuck, Adachi, please cum inside me,"** you begged between pitched cries as you came for the second time.

Adachi swallowed hard at your dirty pleas, driving into you harsher and faster, more erratic until he caved to the desperate grip of your pussy. His thrusting stuttered and died away as he filled you to bursting, his cum mingling with your juices and leaking out around him.

He pulled out, sitting up and tucking himself back into his pants and adjusting his gi. You lay still, boneless and now exponentially exhausted. Between sparring and the vigorous sex, it felt as if not an ounce of energy was left in you. And yet you still needed to drag yourself home - you couldn't very well pass out on the practice mats.

You sat up slowly, your muscles already screaming in protest, and slowly fixed your own clothing. You stood shakily as you retied your sash, finding Adachi already tidied up, looking no worse for the wear, save for even more flyaways in his hair. 

He stepped in close again, putting a hand to your cheek and whispering into your ear again, a huskiness still lingering in his tone. **“Y’know now I think you owe me even more.”**

You colored again, both from annoyance how entitled he sounded and the intent behind his words. Though you couldn’t quite bring yourself to argue with him this time.


End file.
